Angel on the Line
by williow12345
Summary: Isabella Swan has some secrets while Edward Cullen has the perfect life, they were never actually supposed to meet but what happens when they do?


First Twilight story ever! I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does!

* * *

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

I was going to murder Emmett. God knows how he gets me to do the things I do. It's like he plants the seed and it just grows from there.

_**You've reached Adult Fantasies. We have plenty of lovely ladies to speak to so, if you would like to speak to Isabella please press one. If-**_

I jammed the number one key a lot harder than I probably should have considering the whole situation was my own fault.

"_Come on man! You never do anything crazy! It'll be awesome for you and it's not like you're paying them for sex! You know what they say, it's phoning not boning." He wiggled his eyebrows at me with a goofy grin plastered on his face._

_I knew he was trying to make me feel better, trying to lighten the mood. Things had been pretty shitty since Tanya, my longtime girlfriend, had run off with some struggling musician that she thought had amazing potential and a great heart. I hadn't gone out in weeks and even I could tell that I had become the pitiful friend._

_He handed me the small piece of lined paper with numbers scribbled on it. "No one will ever know, you just hang up and you'll never hear from her again. You get off and there's no clingy girl, it's a win win." Reluctantly I took the paper, I knew he would never give up until I did._

"_I'll think about it." I told him even though I knew I would never call._

_**That's a great choice! Hold on one moment and we'll connect you.**_

As soon as I got home with my little meeting with Emmett I knew I was screwed. I thought about the damn number shoved deep in my pocket all the way home, all through my lonely dinner, and now as I sat alone in bed. The bed I used to share with Tanya. Just thinking of her made me cringe.

I don't know what possessed me to get up and pick the number out of my pocket but nevertheless I did just that. So instead of just forgetting about it I was currently on hold listening to bad elevator music.

My heart stopped when the music stuttered and then stopped. There was faint static on the other line and I wondered if anyone was even there. "Hey." A voice on the other line purred. "I'm Isabella."

The voice was sweet and smooth, nothing like what I expected. Not that I really knew what to expect anyways. The voice pulled me in. It was entrancing and I was hooked, I need more. I licked my suddenly dry lips. "Hello Isabella." I managed out.

"What's your name baby?" The beautiful voice on the other line spoke.

"E-Edward."

"This must be your first time doing something like this baby. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you Edward." She told me, her voice husky and soft. I could feel my breathing hitch when she said my name. "So Edward, what's your favorite fantasy?"

"Well, I-I..." I sighed as my oh so articulate sentence trailed off. Right now any of my fantasies would have to do with the women with the entrancing voice.

"Do you know what I would do to you if I were with you baby?" The silky voice spoke again. I gulped, suddenly there was a lump in my throat. Maybe it was the fact that I thought of myself as a gentleman or the fact that I simply was curious about the woman behind the voice that I didn't answer. I needed to know more about her, I needed to know who she was. "Edward are you still with me baby?" The voice was like pure honey and I was craving it.

"Y-yes."

"Good. I bet you have a huge cock baby, am I right?" It was such a contrast. The honey sweet voice using words like that. "I would love to stick-"

"Isabella wait." I suddenly found my voice. "What color is your hair?"

"My hair?" I could tell she was confused. I bet she was beautiful. A women with a voice like that had to be beautiful. "It's brown, pretty simple." I could hear her faintly chuckle. It sounded like a wind chime.

"What about your eyes?" I asked more confidently.

"Simple again, brown." She was probably the farthest thing from simple, she was probably a goddess.

"I bet you're beautiful."

"You don't even know what I look like Edward." The way she said my name was different this time, it was nice. "Look if this is part of your fantasy great, but I'm getting paid to get you off so I think we should start." She told me very matter of factly.

"I believe I get charged either way so that means you get paid either way." I pointed out.

"I guess you're not much of a dirty talker, are you Edward?"

"My friend Emmett gave me this number, I've never done anything like this before." I confessed.

"Oh really?" I could hear the amusement in her voice. "You could have fooled me." She teased.

"Am I really that transparent?"

"Completely see through." She giggled.

"And I thought I was hiding it so well." I smiled even though I knew she wouldn't be able to tell. "Favorite color?" This wasn't like me at all, to strike up a conversation with a random strange, much less a phone sex operator. Hell, I only said a mumbled thanks to the same lady at the coffee shop who had served me for four years.

"Blue. Like the color your balls are going to be if i don't do my job. That's the reason you called right? So let me do my job Edward." The sultry voice was back and I would be lying if I said below my pants didn't stur. "Since you didn't tell me a fantasy I guess I'll have to make something up." She told me and I couldn't will myself to speak. "I think I'd start off with sucking your dick, would you like that Edward?"

"Y-yes."

"I bet you taste amazing. I'm really good at deep throating baby, I barely have a gag reflex. I can take all of your big thick cock into my wet mouth. I love sucking baby." I could feel myself getting harder at her words and stripped myself of my all of a sudden constricting pants. "I bet you would love the way I would use my tongue on you, to tease the tip and lick up and down the shaft. Can you image that Edward?" My name rolled off her tongue. I had begun to stroke my hardness and it felt amazing. I hadn't had any relief since Tanya had left and this woman was getting me harder than she ever had with just words.

"So good." I managed.

"I can't decide if I would rather you cum in my mouth or my pussy while you fuck me." She seemed like she was giving the idea a lot of thought. "I think I want you to cum while you fuck me." She decided and I nodded my head in the dimly lit room, she had reduced me to acting like a fool. "I want to feel your big thick cock pushing in and out of my tight wet pussy. You make me so wet baby." She sounded like she was slightly out of breath. "Just imagine you bending my legs back and fucking me so hard, watching my tits bounce because it's so fast." My pumping had increased in speed and I could feel myself tensing. "I would moan and yell your name baby because I bet you would fuck me so good." I could hear her let out a little moan.

"Isabella." I groaned. I had never felt like this before, completely at her mercy and all I knew about her was what color her hair was and that she had the voice of an angel.

"That's right baby. Are you touching yourself?" She didn't even have to wait for an answer. "Imaging that it's my hot pussy that you're fucking." Her voice was intense.

"I'm so close." I managed.

"Cum for me baby, cum in my pussy." She commanded. "Let go for me Edward." When she said my name that threw me over the edge and I quickly grabbed a wad of tissues from the box beside my bed. The line went quiet except for my heavy breathing.

"Isabella?" I panted. The line was quiet, no honey sweet voice.

_**Thank you for calling Adult Fantasies! You will be charged directly on your next phone bill. Have a great night!**_

Just as quickly as my high came, literally, it was gone and so was the angel on the other line.

* * *

Review please! keep going? Or not? It would mean a lot! Thanks!


End file.
